Mother Of All Secrets
by WM Horus
Summary: Une fin alternative pour la saison 4
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS (dommage...) et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif...

Premier chapitre d'une fic sur NCIS. Je la vois comme une fin idéale pour la saison 4, pour le moment c'est pas trops ship, mais ça va vite le devenir ! Voili voilou, sinon, évidemment, attention aux spoilers saison 4.

* * *

La nuit fut percée par les phares d'une voiture qui roulait au ralenti. La voiture stoppa au bord du trottoir et l'homme à l'intérieur coupa le moteur. Après quelques secondes, il sortit et referma la portière derrière lui. Il verrouilla la voiture et s'y adossa. Il resta parfaitement immobile plusieurs secondes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il attendit une minute entière, figé comme une statue sous la légère bruine qui tombait. Enfin, il s'écarta de la voiture et traversa la rue. Il marcha pendant une dizaine de mètres avant de s'engager dans une petite allée. Il s'arrêta encore une fois avant de s'approcher de la porte de la maison… il ne pouvait pas cette fois se permettre d'être suivi. 

Lorsqu'il eu la certitude de ne pas avoir été suivi, il sonna à la porte. Après quelques secondes on lui ouvrit. La personne qui s'effaça devant lui était une jeune femme de type hispanique.

- Señor DiNozzo, entrez.  
- Bonsoir Noémie. Est-ce que Jenny est-là?  
- Oui, elle est rentrée il y a une heure. Elle m'a dit de vous faire patienter, elle est en train de prendre un bain. Suivez-moi.

La domestique le fit entrer dans le bureau de Jenny et referma la porte derrière lui. Son regard s'attarda sur les différents meubles qui occupaient la pièce. Il était venu plusieurs fois ici et à chaque fois il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans un sanctuaire. Il s'était égaré dans ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la directrice Sheppard entra. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés et visiblement elle avait décidé d'écourter son bain en entendant Tony arriver.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit-elle, prenant elle-même place dans son fauteuil de cuir.  
- Jeanne m'a présenter son père cette après midi… Il sait pour moi Jen…  
- … Ce n'est pas grave, nous savions que cela pouvait arriver…  
- … oui, reconnut Tony, puis captant le regard de Sheppard, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jen?  
- … rien, c'est juste que… il veut me faire croire que mon père est encore vivant…  
- … mais je croyais… commença Tony, visiblement surpris.  
- …Il est mort. Je le sais. Mais ils essaient de me faire croire le contraire…  
- Qui? demanda Tony.  
- Je ne sais pas… soit lui, soit la CIA… je me demande de plus en plus s'ils veulent vraiment l'arrêter…  
- Ce sont de toute façon eux qui m'ont vendu à la Grenouille…  
- Oui, sûrement, si cela arrange leurs plans, ils n'apprécient pas que nous jouions dans leur terrain.  
- Que fait-on maintenant Jen?  
- … Nous continuons comme nous l'avons prévu… Tu continues à jouer ton rôle, ils savent pour toi, mais pas pour nous…  
- Oui…

* * *

_Le lendemain, lundi 8h00_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tony soupira avant de sortir… ce métier allait finir par l'achever… Il constata que comme d'habitude, il était le dernier arrivé: McGee était déjà à son bureau et les affaires de Ziva indiquaient qu'elle était déjà arrivée elle aussi. Quant à Gibbs… et bien la question ne se posait même pas. D'un geste d'épaule, il posa son sac à dos sur son bureau et se tourna vers McGee.

- Où sont-ils tous passés?  
- Hum, Gibbs est au MTAC et je crois que Ziva est avec Abby, répondis McGee après un instant, sans détacher les yeux de son écran.  
- Ah…  
- Et toi tu étais où hier soir? demanda McGee à son tour.  
- Hum… contrairement à toi, je ne passe pas mes soirées devant un écran… quoique si en fait parce quand je regarde un film… tiens voilà Gibbs, termina brusquement Tony.

Effectivement Gibbs sortait du MTAC et descendit les escaliers pour rentrer en trombe dans l'espace des bureaux avant de s'asseoir et de taper quelque chose sur son clavier.

- DiNozzo, c'est à cette heure là que tu arrives?  
- Euh, moi aussi je suis content de te voir patron, répondis Tony avec une petite grimace.  
- Descend dans la salle d'interrogatoire.  
- Euh… Tu sais si c'est encore pour cette histoire de pari… je… commençaTony.

Gibbs se leva de son bureau et reprit le chemin des escaliers mais s'arrêta devant le bureau de Tony et ce dernier grimaça en recevant une claque derrière la tête.

- Le détecteur de mensonges Tony.  
- Oh… désolé patron… répondis Tony en se levant précipitamment.

Le test… il l'avait complètement oublié…et voilà qui complétait la journée. Il poursuivit son chemin sous le regard nerveux de McGee… le bleu semblait plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée de passer son test… Si seulement il savait ce que Tony ressentait…

Ziva remonta dans l'ascenseur et une fois de plus depuis qu'elle s'était levée regretta d'avoir tant bu hier soir… le mal de crâne semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher… Elle déboucha dans la section des bureaux mais stoppa son élan quand elle constata que Gibbs n'y était pas. Elle se tourna vers McGee. Mais ce dernier, absorber par son écran ne la remarqua pas avant qu'elle se racle bruyamment la gorge.

- Oh, Ziva désolé, je regardais…  
- McGee!  
- Désolé…  
- Où est Gibbs?  
- Euh, il est passé tout à l'heure pour dire à Tony de descendre passer son test… il doit être là-bas.  
- Merci McGee.  
- De rien.

Ziva reprit donc le chemin inverse vers les salles d'interrogatoires… Elle se demanda si Gibbs assistait au passage de Tony… Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, la grande quantité d'agents du NCIS, mais aussi quelques uns appartenant visiblement au Home Security lui confirma que c'était bien ici que les interrogatoires avaient lieu. Puisque personne ne sembla faire un geste pour l'en empêcher, elle pénétra dans la pièce d'observation de la première salle s'interrogatoire. Elle fut soulagée de constater que Gibbs était à l'intérieur ainsi que des agents du HSC… Gibbs semblait aussi immobile qu'une statue, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il l'interrompit d'un geste, sans tourner la tête. Ziva remarqua alors ce qui semblait tant l'absorber. Derrière la vitre sans teint, Tony était assis en face de deux agents et plusieurs électrodes étaient reliées à son corps.

- … la semaine dernière, répondis Tony à la question de l'agent.

En suivant le regard de Gibbs, Ziva constata sur l'écran de l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait face à Tony que ce dernier avait dit la vérité.

- Agent DiNozzo, avez-vous accomplis des missions dans le but de porter préjudice à votre agence?  
- Non.

Encore une fois la courbe resta relativement immobile indiquant la sincérité de Tony. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plutôt détendu… un petit sourire ne quittait pas ses lèvres et l'agent qui posait les questions avait l'air de trouver cela particulièrement énervant.

- Agent DiNozzo, avez-vous accomplis des missions sur ordre direct de la directrice Sheppard?  
- Non, répondis Tony d'un air toujours détaché.

Ziva posa son regard sur l'écran et constata avec surprise que la courbe n'avait pas bougé… pourtant Tony mentait, il passait son temps à accomplir des missions pour la directrice. Remarquant que Gibbs s'était imperceptiblement raidi, Ziva dirigea son regard vers lui. Après plusieurs secondes il tourna la tête cers elle.

- Un problème officier David?  
- Non, répondis Ziva après un moment d'hésitation.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas dites moi ce que vous vouliez me dire.  
- … euh… oui, Abby a des résultats pour vous concernant la piste de Bethesda.  
- Bien. Autre chose? ajouta Gibbs en voyant que Ziva s'attardait pour entendre les prochaines réponses de Tony.  
- Non.

Ziva sortit alors de la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier un regard à Tony. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, Gibbs reporta son attention vers la vitre et vers son meilleur agent… qu'est ce que Jenny et lui avaient bien pu monter comme opération? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais pourtant il était sur que cela concernait la Grenouille.

* * *

_Section des bureaux, une heure plus tard_

Tony pénétra dans la section des bureaux et ne fut pas surpris de voir McGee se tourner quasiment instantanément vers lui:

- Alors?  
- Alors quoi? demanda Tony  
- Le détecteur Tony! Qu'est-ce qu'ils te demandent?  
- Oh… Tony fit mine de réfléchir, plein de questions… pour découvrir le moindre de tes secrets, continua-t-il se rapprochant de McGee, pour te juger sur le plus insignifiant de tes actes... Aïeuuh

Gibbs venait d'arriver à son tour et la claque que Tony reçu l'en avertit… un peu trop tard. Se massant l'arrière du crâne, Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et croisa le regard de Ziva en s'asseyant. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'accusation… il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui dire… quelques secondes plus tard, son portable sonna. Il décrocha:

- DiNozzo.  
- Tony, monte tout de suite dans mon bureau.  
- J'arrive.

Sous le regard encore plus suspicieux de Ziva, Tony se leva de son bureau et prit le chemin des escaliers. Tout en montant les marches quatre à quatre, il pouvait imaginer ce qui se passait derrière lui… il sentait presque le regard de Gibbs peser sur ses épaules.

Il entra dans le bureau de Cynthia et cette dernière lui fit signe d'entrer. Il poussa la porte et la referma derrière lui. Jen était adossée à la fenêtre et son regard était perdu sur l'écran géant où le visage de la Grenouille apparaissait. Prenant conscience qu'elle n'était plus seul, elle se tourna vers Tony:

- Ton test c'est bien passé?  
- Oui, ça va, mais Gibbs doit savoir maintenant, il va se méfier…  
- … Il m'aurait déçu s'il n'avait pas été au courant.  
- Oui, reconnut Tony, c'est vrai.

Tony, un de mes informateurs m'a transmis des coordonnées possibles d'une personne travaillant pour la Grenouille. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire?

- Oui, répondis Tony en regardant Jen droit dans les yeux, je sais….

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, vous pouvez bien m'envoyer une petite review ? Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic...

La suite bientôt promis


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Je ne possède (toujours) pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif...

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Voilà la suite de l'histoire ! Donc, re-attention spoilers saison 4...

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard, banlieue de Washington_

Depuis maintenant quelques minutes, l'équipe se positionnait près d'un entrepôt. Une source de la CIA leur avait indiqué qu'une cache d'armes se trouvait dans l'entrepôt qui avait été loué par un marine de la base de Bethesda et la directrice avait chargé l'équipe de Gibbs d'appréhender tous les suspects qu'elle trouverait dans l'entrepôt lors de la livraison. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe s'équipait encore, Gibbs se tourna vers eux.

- Ziva, vous prenez le toit, Tony, tu prends l'entrée de derrière, McGee avec moi devant.  
- A tes ordres patron, répondis Tony.

Se déplaçant rapidement, Ziva avisa une échelle sur la droite de l'entrepôt et commença l'ascension. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle repéra une porte dans un des renfoncements du toit. Elle prononça un bref avertissement dans son micro et constatant qu'un solide verrou bloquait la porte de l'extérieur elle se déplaça vers l'arrière du toit pour appuyer Tony.

Les premiers coups de feu indiquèrent que Gibbs et McGee étaient rentrés. Se penchant sur le bord du toit, elle ne vit aucun signe de Tony, elle jura silencieusement en constatant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échelle non plus. Les coups de feu se rapprochèrent et elle prit position pour protéger Tony s'il ressortait. Elle remarqua qu'une voiture était garée plus loin et se demanda si elle appartenait aux trafiquants…

Un premier homme sortit en courant de la porte située en contrebas et elle retint son tir lorsqu'elle reconnu Tony, mais où courait-t-il comme ça? Elle le vit avec étonnement se diriger vers la voiture qu'elle avait remarquée, en ouvrir le portière et la démarrer avant de ressortir et de retourner dans l'entrepôt… Pourquoi avait-il donc démarré cette voiture? De nouveaux coups de feu retentirent et dans son oreillette, la voix de Gibbs leur disait d'être prudents. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour pouvoir redescendre, un homme sortit de l'entrepôt, immédiatement suivi par deux autres. Elle leva son pistolet et visa le premier mais interrompit son geste. L'un des trois hommes était Tony.

Elle abaissa son arme, désorientée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tony s'écarta des deux hommes, puis se retourna vers eux et écarta les bras. L'un des hommes leva son pistolet et tira deux balles qui touchèrent Tony en pleine poitrine. Ziva vit avec horreur ce dernier s'effondrer au ralenti. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gibbs et McGee débouchèrent à leu tour de la porte arrière, mais la voiture s'éloignait déjà avec les deux hommes à son bord. Immédiatement, McGee se précipita vers Tony tandis que Gibbs tira en direction de la voiture. Reprenant enfin ses esprits, Ziva fit demi-tour en courant vers l'échelle. Et entreprit de redescendre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler devant ces yeux ne trouvait aucune explication logique dans sa tête, pourquoi donc Tony n'avait-il pas réagit quand l'homme avait pointé son arme sur lui? Elle avait presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé, pourtant lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cour arrière, Tony était toujours allongé sur le sol, McGee à ses cotés et Gibbs se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

- Mais où étiez-vous passée? demanda-t-il.  
- J'ai du faire le tour, il n'y avait pas d'échelle de ce côté…  
- … vous auriez du couvrir DiNozzo.  
- Argh… nan, ça va patron, répondis ce dernier.

Avec tout ce qui venait de se dérouler, Ziva en avait oublié que Tony portait un gilet pare-balles. Ce dernier se redressa avec l'aide de McGee et étouffa un gémissement avec une grimace. Constatant que DiNozzo parvenait à se relever seul, Gibbs reporta son attention sur la ruelle par laquelle la voiture s'était enfuie.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu le temps de les voir?  
- Désolé patron, répondis Tony, mais il était plusieurs, il y en a un qui m'a eu par surprise. Il devait attendre dans la voiture…  
- … Tu aurais du vérifier DiNozzo.

Terminant sa phrase par un grognement étouffé, Gibbs rebroussa brusquement chemin vers l'intérieur de l'entrepôt et McGee ne put cacher une petite grimace devant l'humeur massacrante dont Gibbs allait faire preuve pendant un certain temps… Quant à Ziva elle n'avait toujours pas osé croiser le regard de Tony… et elle était toujours aussi troublée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ou plutôt elle ne le comprenait que trop bien, amis elle refusait d'y croire. Tony ne pouvait pas avoir délibérément laissé partir ces hommes… Mais alors comment expliquer son geste… il est vrai que depuis quelques temps elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre Tony. Depuis qu'il sortait avec _elle_ en fait…

- Ziva ça va ?

Ziva cligna des yeux, surprise par la question de Tony, lui et McGee qui avait remarqué son immobilité et visiblement commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Tu sais, continua Tony, ce n'est pas ta faute si je me suis fait tirer dessus.

Pendant une fraction de secondes Ziva crut qu'il faisait allusion à la scène dont elle avait été témoin, mais il ne l'avait pas vu, il continuait à prétendre s'être fait avoir par surprise, il niait ce que Ziva avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis, constatant que Tony et McGee continuaient à la scruter, elle répondit d'une voix qui se voulait désolée:

- Je suis désolée, j'ai commis une erreur.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ai pu répondre, elle tourna les talons et suivi le même chemin que Gibbs avait emprunté. McGee se tourna vers Tony.

- Elle a l'air bizarre, nota McGee.  
- C'est Ziva, le bleu, répliqua Tony en extrayant la balle de son gilet, elle a toujours l'air bizarre.  
- C'est pas faux.

* * *

_Le soir, parc public de Washington_

Tony poussa un soupir en s'asseyant sur le banc. Gibbs leur avait mené la vie dure durant toute l'après midi. Mais ce n'était rien à comparé à ce que Jenny avait passé comme savon à Gibbs, et ce dernier avait failli sortir de ses gonds. Normal qu'il passe ses nerfs sur eux…

En effet ils avaient bien raté l'opération… pas une arme saisie, les suspects envolés… Enfin de son point de vue tout c'était plutôt bien déroulé, et secrètement Tony espérait que tout continuerait à se dérouler ainsi. Mais il y avait quand même une ombre au tableau. Ziva. Depuis le début Tony avait fait son maximum pour éviter de la blesser, mais elle semblait se sentir coupable de ne pas l'avoir couvert. Enfin il était toujours difficile de savoir ce que pensait Ziva… Tony fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'un homme s'asseyant à coté de lui.

- Bonsoir Tony…  
- Bonsoir.  
- Dure journée?  
- Assez… le grand chef semble contrariée en ce moment, répondis avec un ricanement.  
- Oui, je me doute, Jenny n'a qu'a me laisser tranquille et elle n'aura pas à se lamenter sur ses échecs… Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Jeanne?  
- Si, je passe la chercher dans une demi-heure.  
- Bien… très bien… je vois que tu as fais un choix aujourd'hui, tu es sur de ne pas le regretter?  
- Oh non, répondis Tony, Jeanne et vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie… Je ne veux pas le perdre. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.  
- Bien… bon je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard… et Tony?  
- Oui?  
- Prend soin de ma fille.  
- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi pour ça et le pour le reste.  
- Je sais, répondis la Grenouille avant de se lever et de partir.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, quartiers généraux du NCIS_

Gibbs sortit de l'ascenseur tenant son café à la main. Il constata que tous le monde était déjà là et ne pu qu'espérer un certain soulagement. Il était d'assez mauvaise humeur et il suffirait du moindre incident pour le mettre en colère. A peine se fut-il assis à son bureau que la voix de McGee s'éleva, au ton légèrement hésitant Gibbs sut que la nouvelle n'allait pas lui plaire:

- Euh patron, le directeur vous a fait demander…

Sans un mot, Gibbs se leva et partit d'un pas énergique et le visage fermé vers le bureau de Jenny. Une fois qu'il eut monté l'escalier, Tony se tourna vers Ziva:

- Là, ça va chauffer…

Ziva esquissa un petit sourire et reporta son attention vers son écran. Elle préférait encore ça à croiser le regard de Tony. Ce dernier se tourna vers McGee qui lui aussi avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de la jeune femme et lui répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

_Bureau du directeur Sheppard, quelques secondes plus tard_

Gibbs ne prêta pas la moindre attention et pénétra sans frapper dans le bureau. Jen était assise à son bureau et elle aussi semblait en colère. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et prit la parole:

- Agent Gibbs.  
- Directeur, vous vouliez me voir?  
- Oui! Je viens de recevoir un appel du directeur de la CIA qui me demande pourquoi le NCIS pirate les serveurs…  
- … c'est sur mon ordre que McGee a agit…  
- … Je n'ai pas fini! Et le FBI me demande des comptes pour l'opération ratée d'hier… c'est trop.  
- Si par trop…  
- Stop! Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Vous et l'agent McGee partez immédiatement pour assister à une conférence à Madrid sur la lutte anti-terroriste. Vous y resterez ensuite trois semaines pour y renforcer les équipes du NCIS en Espagne… Tony restera avec Ziva pour les enquêtes éventuelles  
- Tu me mets à l'écart Jen?  
- Ce n'était pas une proposition agent Gibbs!  
- C'est un choix que tu regretteras Jen…  
- C'est vous qui le regretterez si vous prononcer un mot de plus dans ce bureau.

Sentant que Jen en était arrivée à un point de non retour, Gibbs jugea préférable de ne pas envenimer la situation et sortit du bureau sans un mot. Cependant dès que la porte se fut refermée, il ne pu résister et donna un coup de poing dans le mur adjacent sous le regard apeuré de Cynthia.

_Section des bureaux, __même instant_

Tony ferma la fenêtre du rapport sur son écran et s'apprêta à parler; mais la blague qu'il allait adresser à Ziva resta coincer. Gibbs venait de passer devant lui en trombe et vu son visage, il était au comble de l'énervement et Tony jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire.

Gibbs s'assit à son bureau sous le regard des trois membres de son équipe. Il tapa quelque chose sur son clavier puis se leva à nouveau.

- Ziva, vous venez avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et y pénétra. Ce fut avec difficulté que Ziva parvint à rentrer dedans avant la fermeture des portes. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Gibbs ne dit rien puis il coupa l'alimentation de l'ascenseur arrêtant sa descente. Il se tourna vers Ziva et pendant un instant elle crut qu'il allait lui parler de ce qu'avait fait Tony durant l'opération d'hier:

- Le directeur Sheppard me met à l'écart.  
- Comment ça, demanda Ziva, surprise?  
- Elle m'envoie avec McGee en Espagne pendant trois semaines.  
- Mais pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'elle n'apprécie pas que je m'occupe de la Grenouille.  
- Mais comment…  
- …Ecoutez- moi. Jenny sait que je suis au courant de l'opération qu'elle a montée avec Tony pour faire tomber ce trafiquant d'arme. Vous restez ici, et je veux que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.  
- Oui, bien sûr, quoi?  
- Vous allez garder un œil sur DiNozzo, Sheppard est obsédée par La Grenouille, elle veut l'arrêter à tout prix mais je veux l'empêcher d'impliquer Tony dans sa vendetta personnelle…  
- … Mais Tony…  
- … Ce n'était pas une demande officier David.  
- Bien, compris.  
- Parfait.

Gibbs remis en route l'ascenseur.

* * *

Le review est pour moi ce que la caféine est pour Abby : indispensable... S'il vous plait... une petite review en attendant la suite ? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Aux dernières nouvelles je ne possède pas NCIS. Je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif...

_Voila le chapitre 3 de la fic qui en comptera 6 au total. Merci à tous mes revieweurs et re-re-attention spoilers saison 4_

* * *

_  
Section des bureaux, __le lendemain matin_

Gibbs partit, Tony s'était accordé une demi-heure de retard avant d'arriver au bureau. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il constata qu'une personne se trouvait devant son bureau et parlait avec Ziva. L'homme était plus jeune que Tony, plus petit aussi, vêtu d'un costume, il s'agissait probablement d'un agent débutant. Lorsque Ziva vit Tony, elle se leva et désigna l'inconnu de la main:

- Tony, voici l'agent Sheffield qui travaillera avec nous durant l'absence de Gibbs.  
- Hum… et…qui vous envoie? Sans vous offensez bien sur, demanda Tony avec un petit rictus.  
- Le directeur Sheppard.  
- Oh… voila qui explique tout… Et bien, Tony regarda autour de lui, prenez place…On vous à réserver… le bureau du bleu rien que pour vous…

Sheffield alla s'asseoir sans discuter à la place de McGee et Tony s'assit à son bureau en soupirant… Il jeta un regard explicite à Ziva pour tenter de lui demander pourquoi Jenny leur avait collé un bleu en plus, mais celle-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant.

A peine Tony fut-il assis que son téléphone sonna. Il poussa un soupir profond et décrocha. Après quelques secondes il raccrocha et se tourna vers Ziva:

- Les affaires reprennent. Double homicide dans un hôtel près de Bethesda. L'une des victimes est un marine.

Tony sortit son arme de son tiroir et Ziva en fit de même tandis que l'agent Sheffield les regardait sans bouger de son siège. Tony lui jet un regard intrigué puis se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à moins de vingt centimètre du sien. Après quelques secondes Sheffield réagit:

- Oh, je dois venir?  
- Vous attendiez une invitation?

Sans attendre la réponse Tony repartit en direction de l'ascenseur et lança un regard mi-désespéré mi-amusé à Ziva.

- Et dire que pendant qu'on bosse, le bleu se dore sur une plage espagnole…  
- Je en suis pas sur qu'il ait le temps de «se dorer» sur une plage pendant le séminaire, Tony…  
- … mais si, moi à sa place je le ferais…  
- Tu es désespérant.

* * *

_Hôtel Majestic, une heure plus tard_

- Le bleu, tu emballes le reste et tu l'envoies à Ducky…  
- C'est déjà fait Agent DiNozzo, euh je veux dire patron...  
- Bon, alors tu prends tes affaires, on va inspecter le domicile du marine…

Alors qu'il redescendait sur le parking, Tony avisa Ziva qui attendait près de la voiture, elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Depuis plusieurs jours elle se comportait de manière étrange. Elle essayait de le dissimuler à Tony mais quelque chose la préoccupait…

Lorsque l'agent Sheffield fut redescendu, transportant tout l'équipement que Tony lui avait laissé le soin de porter, les trois agents se mirent en chemin pour le domicile de la victime. Pendant le trajet Tony observa discrètement Ziva et constata que la jeune femme ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber… cependant il n'avait pas le choix. Il croisa le regard de Sheffield et ce dernier lui rendit d'un léger hochement de tête.

* * *

_Banlieue résidentielle, domicile de la victime_

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, une atmosphère lourde régnait à l'intérieur et Tony fut le premier à sortir, appréciant le contact de l'air frais. Il aurait préférer que Ziva ne se trouve pas là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui demander de ne pas venir aurait paru suspect et Tony savait qu'ils jouaient le tout pour le tout.

Ziva et Sheffield sortir à leur tour et Tony se tourna vers eux:

- Le 54, c'est ici…  
- Ca correspond à l'adresse, confirma Sheffield.  
- Oui, mais on dirait que quelqu'un est déjà là, fit remarquer Ziva.

Tony regarda dans la direction que la jeune femme indiquait et constata qu'en effet un camion était garer un peu plus loin et que des caisses semblaient être charger à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait pas de trace des personnes qui effectuaient le transport, mais il y avait fort à parier que ce n'était pas un simple déménagement.

- Ziva tu prends l'entrée de derrière, le bleu tu viens avec moi.

Ziva acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle ne pu réprimer un sentiment étrange. Elle n'aurait pas du laisser Tony seul. Elle ne parvint pas à dire si c'était de l'inquiétude ou de la méfiance, mais elle savait que depuis la scène du toit, elle avait du mal à cerner ses pensées envers Tony.

Se rappelant à elle se dernier indiqua qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Elle ouvrit à son tour la porte de derrière. Presque aussitôt une balle vint se loger dans le montant de la porte. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à l'abri de l'autre coté de la porte puis répliqua en tirant dans la direction d'où semblait venir la balle. Elle distingua un homme armée d'un pistolet automatique qui se cachait derrière une table renversée. Elle tira encore dans sa direction, mais l'homme se baissa au dernier moment.

Profitant de cette pause dans les tirs adverses, elle changea de coté et attendit que l'homme tire à nouveau. Lorsqu'il se leva enfin, elle l'abattit d'un tir précis en plein cœur. Elle avança prudemment dans la maison et pénétra dans ce qui ressemblait au salon. Pourtant une quantité impressionnante de munitions de tous types étaient présentes dans la pièce. Ziva entendit un léger bruit derrière elle. Elle pivota et se laissa délibérément tomber au sol. L'homme, surpris par ce geste n'eut pas le temps d'ajuster son tir avant que Ziva ne riposte. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Désormais prudente, elle progressa dans la maison à la recherche de nouveaux assaillants mais aussi de ses deux coéquipiers. Le malaise qu'elle avait ressentie en quittant Tony ne faisait que croitre et elle avait hâte que cette opération se termine. Elle pénétra maintenant dans l'entrée et avisa à l'extérieur, Tony et l'agent Sheffield qui échangeaient des tirs avec une cible qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir. Elle s'apprêta à les rejoindre quand elle avisa un escalier. Elle hésita une fraction de secondes puis décida de s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas pris à revers avant de retourner les aider. Elle monta les marches lentement, prenant garde à faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle n'avait aucune idée si un ou plusieurs hommes étaient encore en haut et elle voulait éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

Le palier donnait sur trois pièces différentes. Elle visita les deux se situant à gauche et qui étaient relativement petite. Dehors l'échange de coups de feu semblait s'être arrêté. Elle pénétra dans la troisième pièce et inspecta les placards, puis constatant que personne ne s'y trouvait se dirigea à nouveau vers l'escalier. Soudain, alors qu'elle allait passer la porte de la chambre, elle eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et constata qu'elle donnait sur la rue.

Plus bas elle pouvait voir Tony et Sheffield et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement. Tony se leva suivit de Sheffield et Ziva pu voir l'homme qu'ils tenaient en joue. Un autre homme se trouvait sur le trottoir, dans une mare de sang. L'homme semblait à cours de munitions puisqu'il jeta son arme vers Tony et Sheffield pendant que ces derniers se rapprochaient. Tony se baissa et ramassa l'arme.

Le malaise se fit grandissant. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi exactement mais quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait… à nouveau. Elle avait l'impression de revivre la scène de l'entrepôt… sauf que cette fois-ci aucun d'eux ne portait de gilet pare-balles. Elle essaya de bouger mais elle semblait comme fascinée par la scène qui se déroulait en dessous. Tony semblait nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards derrière son épaule…

Finalement rassurée, Ziva décida de redescendre. Cependant, au moment même où elle commençait à partir, Tony baissa son arme. Ziva se figea. Sheffield tourna la tête vers Tony, visiblement surpris. Ziva vit Tony dire quelques chose à Sheffield, mais elle ne put l'entendre de la où elle se trouvait… l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage du jeune agent semblait montrer qu'il était surpris. La scène se déroula alors au ralenti. Ziva vit Tony lever l'arme qu'il avait ramassée. Lentement il s'écarta de Sheffield qui tenait toujours l'autre homme en joue. Puis, Tony leva son bras et visa Sheffield qui se tourna vers lui, au comble de l'incompréhension.

Le coup partit.

Ziva vit Sheffield être touché à la poitrine. Il s'effondra immédiatement… Alors que Ziva voulu hurler, Tony lança l'arme à l'homme qui l'attrapa et monta dans le camion… Tony retourna alors vers Sheffield et tira son corps derrière une voiture… Il se retourna alors vers la maison:

- Ziva! cria-t-il.

Prenant conscience de son immobilisme, la jeune femme redescendit en courant de l'escalier et jaillit dans la rue. Tony était maintenant penché sur Sheffield, appuyant de ses deux mains sur sa poitrine pour visiblement tenter de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Ziva! Appelle une ambulance, Sheffield est touché!

_Domicile de Ziva David, deux heures plus tard_

Décédé. Décédé dans l'exercice de ces fonctions. C'est ce qu'indiquait le rapport de la mission. Toutes les précautions possibles avaient été prises, pourtant la mission avait mal tournée et l'agent Sheffield y avait laissé la vie. Une ambulance l'avait emporté dans un état critique à l'hôpital et il était décédé pendant son transfert.

Cette fois encore l'opération avait été un fiasco. Un échec total, pourtant, Ziva n'était pas aussi troublée. Elle avait compris. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu admettre après la scène de l'entrepôt lui avait sauté aux yeux. Une fois de retour aux quartiers généraux, elle avait réfléchi. Elle avait rapidement rédigé un rapport, omettant volontairement de préciser que c'était Tony qui avait tué l'agent Sheffield. Elle l'avait remis au directeur Sheppard et était partie.

Elle était retournée directement chez elle et une fois arrivée s'était affalée dans son canapé pour ne plus bouger. Les yeux tournés vers le plafond, elle avait réfléchi pendant des heures, cependant elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Tony avait trahi.

Tony avait trahi, Tony avait menti, Tony avait tué Sheffield. Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Pas pour l'argent, enfin c'était fort peu probable, Tony était issu d'une famille très riche et il aurait toujours pu, malgré les mauvaises relations qu'il avait avec lui faire appel à son père. Il n'y avait qu'une autre possibilité. Pour _elle_. Pour Jeanne.

Pendant les deux ans qu'elle avait passés à ses cotés, Ziva avait toujours considéré Tony comme quelqu'un d'intègre. Dans un certain sens peut être même plus que Gibbs lui-même. Jamais elle n'avait douté de lui… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle avait tenté de dormir un peu, mais les images de Tony tirant sur Sheffield tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

S'accordant le temps de la réflexion, elle avait pensé. Elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle devait faire. Dénoncer Tony paraissait impensable, d'une part parce que ce serait sa parole contre la sienne, elle n'avait aucune preuve tangible de sa trahison à part son témoignage. Et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Même si il avait trahi, elle restait persuadée, ou tout du moins se forçait à rester persuadée que Tony avait été quelqu'un de bien. Elle se refusait à être celle qui allait salir son nom. Jamais Gibbs ne lui ferait confiance à nouveau. Elle perdrait tout, même si Tony était coupable. Il n'y avait qu'une solution.

Elle devait le tuer.

Elle devait tuer Tony pour l'empêcher de nuire. Cette décision lui brisa le coeur.

* * *

Pour ne pas trop faire durer le suspens, je posterai bientôt le chapitre suivant...

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif..._  
_

_Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait... voila la suite de la fic  
_

* * *

_Domicile d'Anthony DiNozzo, une heure plus tard_

Tony regarda encore une fois part la fenêtre de son appartement. Il pleuvait. Sale journée. Il ne cessait de se repasser les évènements de la journée dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu le choix… Il avait une mission à accomplir et il ne pouvait se permettre de s'embarrasser de scrupules. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se montrer nerveux. Il regarda sa montre. Plus que trois heures. Tout se terminait ce soir. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, tout avait été prévu.

Ca c'était la théorie. En pratique, cela ne se passait pas aussi bien. Tony détestait faire du mal autour de lui. Il se sentait mal. Jeanne lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'elle rentrerait un peu en retard et que son père viendrait diner avec eux, et secrètement, il en fut soulagé. Il ne se sentait pas près à la voir tout de suite. Il avait franchi la ligne. Plus de retour en arrière possible. De toute sa vie, il avait toujours su où il allait, il avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct pour lui dire si les choses allaient bien ou mal finir. Pour la première fois, son instinct ne lui disait rien. Devant lui, seulement le brouillard et l'incertitude.

La sonnette le tira de ses songeries. Pendant un moment il pensa à Jeanne, mais elle ne devait pas rentrer avant au minimum une heure. Lentement il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il s'immobilisa.

Devant lui se trouvait Ziva. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, son bonnet en laine détrempé sur la tête, elle semblait frigorifiée, mais plus inquiétant encore, elle semblait avoir pleurée… chose qui mit Tony plus que mal à l'aise…

- Ziva? qu'est-ce que….  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer?  
- Mais oui, bien sûr, répondis Tony,…tu as l'air trempée…

Il s'écarta et Ziva pénétra dans son appartement. A voir sa démarche lente et fatiguée, Tony sentit sa culpabilité monter d'un cran. Et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit étouffer un sanglot alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé. Il referma la porte et alla s'agenouiller devant elle.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, mais ne rencontra que le cuir froid de ses gants.

- Ziva qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda- t-il bouleversé.  
- …  
- Attends-moi là, je vais te chercher une serviette, tu vas attraper la mort…

Tony alla rapidement chercher une serviette dans sa salle de bain et revint dans son salon. Ziva s'était levée et regardait par la fenêtre. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder. Son regard sombre, fixé vers les lumières de la ville lui sembla remplit de tristesse, et encore une fois son cœur se serra. Il se rapprocha à nouveau, et elle se tourna vers lui. En croisant son regard, il sut que quelque chose allait de travers. Il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il la vit lever son bras. Un pistolet automatique équipé d'un silencieux dans la main.

- Ziva? demanda-t-il, inquiet  
- Je suis tellement désolée Tony, répondis-t-elle en larmes…  
- Attends Ziva! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Tony, s'écartant d'elle.  
- C'est la seule solution Tony… je ne veux pas que l'on sache…  
- Ziva, s'il te plait pose cette arme…  
- Je suis désolée…  
- Ziva non!

Un simple bruit. Presque un souffle. Le Mossad avait appris à Ziva David comment tuer d'une seule balle. Il n'y eu pas de douleur dans le regard de Tony, seulement de l'incompréhension et une pointe de tristesse. Il demeura immobile pendant quelques secondes. Droit, tentant toujours de comprendre, son regard perdu dans celui de Ziva. Au niveau de son cœur, la tache de sang se répandait rapidement, imbibant sa chemise.

Il tomba, d'abord à genoux, tentant de retrouver un souffle qui lui échappait puis il s'écroula pour ne plus bouger. Ziva s'enfuit en courant. Pas besoin de vérifier s'il vivait. Elle savait qu'elle venait de tuer Tony. Elle venait de tuer son co-équipier. Elle venait de tuer son ami. Elle venait de tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle courut dans la rue et parcourut plusieurs centaines de mètres en courant avant de retrouver sa voiture qu'elle avait garée à l'écart. Une fois à l'intérieur elle éclata en sanglots.

Qu'avait-elle fait?

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta immobile, la main sur la poignée de sa portière, hésitant entre faire demi-tour et retourner dans l'appartement et fuir. Jamais de toute sa vie Ziva ne s'était sentie aussi perdue. Retrouvant peu à peu son calme, elle décida d'aller trouver la personne qui pourrait l'aider: Jenny.

_Une demi-heure plus tard__, quartiers généraux du NCIS_

Ziva pénétra dans le bâtiment en courant, omettant de saluer le veilleur à l'accueil. Elle priait pour que Jen soit encore là. Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle avait remarqué que cette dernière restait tard à son bureau. Peut-être y passait-elle même la nuit. Arrivée dans la section des bureaux, elle fut soulager de constater que les lumières menant au bureau du directeur étaient restées allumées. En même temps qu'elle courait pour monter l'escalier, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au bureau de Tony et son cœur se serra.

Elle pénétra dans l'antichambre mais Cynthia était absente, surement rentrer chez elle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter ni de frapper à la porte qu'elle ouvrit violemment. Elle se figea et son cœur manqua un battement.

Jenny n'était pas seule. Dans le fauteuil installé devant son bureau se tenait l'agent Sheffield, un verre à la main. Sur l'écran mural se trouvait deux photos qu'elle reconnaissait sans peine. La première était une photo de La Grenouille, la seconde d'une jeune femme brune. Elle la reconnaissait pour avoir vu cette même photo dans une voiture après une farce de McGee. C'était _elle_. La petite amie de Tony, Jeanne Benoit.

En une fraction de seconde, tout se mis en place dans sa tête. Les missions de Tony, son changement d'attitude de ce dernier, sa soudaine maturité dans sa relation amoureuse. Son fameux «c'est compliqué» qu'il n'arrêtait pas de sortir dès qu'elle lui posait une question… Elle fit demi-tour aussi vite qu'elle était entrée et ne s'arrêta pas en entendant l'appel de Jenny.

Cette dernière la regarda fuir à travers les bureaux. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander où elle allait ni pourquoi. Elle retourna dans son bureau et décrocha le téléphone sous le regard inquiet de Sheffield.

_Domicile d'Anthony DiNozzo, une demi-heure plus tard_

Ziva gara sa voiture en toute hâte juste devant l'immeuble de Tony. La nuit commençait à tomber et elle frôlait le désespoir complet. Tony était en mission. Il n'avait pas trahi, il ne faisait que passer pour un traitre aux yeux de La Grenouille pour l'approcher. Et sans doute _elle_ non plus n'était qu'une mission. Cette pensée égaya le cœur de Ziva pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'un sanglot incontrôlable n'y mette fin: tout cela ne servait à rien, elle avait tué Tony.

Arrivée devant la porte de Tony, elle l'ouvrit et se figea sur le seuil de l'entrée. Assi dans son canapé, Tony la fixait avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il ne semblait pas blessé. Ziva secoua la tête pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, mais il la regardait bien, ses yeux verts semblant la sonder pour lire en elle. Alors, l'émotion qu'elle gardait depuis le matin explosa en elle. Elle s'avança vers lui. Aussitôt il se leva et s'écarta:

- Non! Ziva, arrêtes, cria Tony, inquiet tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui, écoute-moi au moins!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler plus et se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Passés les premières secondes où il avait à nouveau craint pour sa vie, Tony la serra lui aussi dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux bruns tandis qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, répétait-elle, entre deux sanglots, tellement désolée…  
- Euh… la dernière fois que tu as dis ça, tu m'as tiré dessus… commenta Tony avec un faible sourire…  
- Pardonnes moi, j'avais cru, j'avais… Oh je suis désolée…  
- Ca va aller, répondis-t-il tandis qu'il la berçait dans ses bras, tu vois je suis toujours vivant…  
- … mais comment, demanda-t-elle, prenant conscience de sa survie miraculeuse, j'ai…  
- … fait éclater ma poche d'hémoglobine, termina-t-il pour elle.  
- …ta… quoi?

Au même instant Jenny, suivie de l'agent Sheffield et de deux autres agents du NCIS pénétra dans l'appartement, armes au point. Voyant Ziva et Tony dans les bras l'un de l'autres, Jenny ne pu retenir un soupir.

- On dérange peut-être? demanda Jenny à Tony.  
- A vrai dire, un peu, répondis l'agent avec un sourire.

Alors il lui raconta tout. Il lui raconta comment Jenny et lui avait monté une opération pour faire tomber La Grenouille, comment il avait séduit sa fille pour pouvoir l'approcher, pourquoi il leur avait tous caché la vérité. Il lui montra aussi son gilet pare-balles et la fameuse poche d'hémoglobine qui normalement était réservée à La Grenouille. Il lui dit comment ce soir, ils devaient le faire tomber pour tentative de meurtre sur agent fédéral.

Jamais Ziva n'avait été aussi heureuse de voir Tony parler. Et dire que quelques heures auparavant elle était décidée à le tuer… Elle attendit qu'il ait fini pour lui dire d'une voix faible:

- Comment pourras-tu me pardonner?  
- Ziva, tu m'as tiré dessus, tu as voulu me tuer… alors…

Ca y est, ce qu'elle redoutait tant arrivait, il la rejetait. Tout cela était normal, elle n'avait pas assez réfléchit, elle avait agit comme un espion, pas comme un enquêteur du NCIS et à cause de cela, elle allait perdre Tony. Puis soudain, elle vu cette lueur, cette étincelle dans son regard…

- … cela te couteras… je ne sais pas moi…  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
- Attention Ziva, je pourrais te prendre au mot…  
- J'espère bien, continua-t-elle du tac au tac.  
- Et bien, Tony s'arrêta une minute, son regard figé dans celui de Ziva, je sais… pendant une soirée, tu seras à moi.

Le sous entendu était à peine voilé, mais Tony avait toujours été doué dans le domaine des offres ambigües. Elle tenta de sonder ses pensées, mais la seule chose qu'elle vu était son magnifique sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Elle hésitait. Pour être franche, seule sa raison hésitait.

- D'accord.

Tony fut surpris. Elle avait accepté. Elle devait vraiment s'en vouloir pour accepter ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser sa chance passer… une soirée avec Ziva David… une soirée où elle ne serait rien qu'à lui… Peut-être que quelqu'un en haut l'avait finalement entendu…

- Parfait, répondit-il avec un sourire, demain soir.  
- Et que feras tu de moi demain soir, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice…  
- Je ne sais pas… peut être t'emmener au restaurant… pour commencer… et ensuite…  
- … Tony!

C'était la voix de Jen. Avec une grimace d'excuse Tony se leva du lit sur lequel lui et Ziva s'était assis et courut vers le salon où Jen et les agents l'attendaient.

- Sa voiture vient d'arriver, il monte avec sa fille.  
- Bien, répondis Tony, tout doit se terminer maintenant.  
- Tony, si tu ne…  
- Je vais le faire Jenny.

Après un dernier regard pour Tony, Jenny fit un signe discret à ses hommes. L'un d'entre eux accompagna Sheffield dans la salle de bain et l'autre suivit Jenny dans la chambre où Ziva s'était levée et les interrogeait du regard.

- Ziva, nous ne devons pas intervenir tant que je n'en donnerai pas l'ordre, est-ce compris?  
- Parfaitement directeur.  
- Bien.

On sonna à la porte et Tony alla ouvrir. Jeanne et son père se trouvait devant lui. Il les invita poliment à rentrer et ils passèrent tout les deux la porte que Tony referma doucement derrière eux. Il était temps d'en finir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et referma le piège.

- Il faut que je vous parle.  
- Mais de quoi mon cher, demanda La Grenouille.  
- Je ne vous suis plus René.  
- Comment?  
- C'est fini, je vous arrête.  
- Oh, c'est fort impoli de ta part Tony…

La Grenouille fit un signe de tête à sa fille et cette dernière sortit une arme de son sac à main. Jeanne hésita pendant un court instant mais finit par pointer l'arme en direction de la poitrine de Tony. Ce dernier prit un air faussement inquiet et paniqué.

- Désolé d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais ma patience est à bout.

Jeanne tira à bout portant et Tony s'écroula, éclaboussa Jeanne de sang. Cette dernière rangea son arme et elle et son père prirent le chemin de la porte. Mais avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, celle-ci s'ouvrit:

- Agents fédéraux! Lâchez vos armes!  
- A terre!

Les agents du NCIS firent irruption dans l'appartement, neutralisant Jeanne et son père tandis que Jenny et Ziva se précipitèrent vers Tony qui se releva en grimaçant. Il baissa les yeux et passa un doigt dans le trou de sa chemise.

- Une si belle chemise…  
- J'en conclus que tu vas bien Tony, répondis Jen avec un sourire.  
- Oui… mais pas ma chemise…

_Domicile d'Anthony DiNozzo, dix minutes plus tard_

Le dernier agent partit, laissant Tony et Ziva seul dans l'appartement. Ils sortirent et descendirent en silence dans la rue où de multiples voitures du NCIS attendait tandis que Jeanne et son père était emmenés vers les quartiers généraux, sous l'inculpation supplémentaire de tentative de meurtre sur agent fédéral grâce à la prestation finale de Tony.

Jen fit de loin signe à ce dernier de le suivre dans une de ses voitures… La nuit ne faisait que commencer pour lui… Il se retourna vers Ziva et lui adressa son plus beau sourire qu'elle lui retourna.

- Tu as ta journée de demain de libre, je l'ai obtenu de Jenny…  
- Merci, répondis-t-elle son sourire toujours aux lèvres.  
- Demain 19h00, je passe te prendre?  
- Oui, répondis Ziva d'une voix heureuse.  
- Je t'emmènerais au meilleur restaurant italien de toute la ville, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

Ziva le regarda monter dans la voiture avec Jen. Elle ne le quitta des yeux que lorsque la voiture tourna au coin de la rue. Un sourire toujours sur les lèvres, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il ne pleuvait plus.

* * *

Voila... je vous avait prévenus... le ship reprends le dessus... La suite bientôt.

N'ooubliez pas une petite review en passant ...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif..._  
_

_Suite de la fic... attention spoilers saison 4 (quoique plus trop maintenant)... _

* * *

_Domicile de Ziva David, le lendemain _

Dire que Ziva était nerveuse aurait été exagéré. Elle qui n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais eu peur, jamais douté durant toutes ses années au Mossad, elle ne pouvait pas être nerveuse pour un simple rendez-vous. Enfin c'était ce dont elle avait vainement essayé de se convaincre durant toute la journée. Rien n'y faisait. Elle avait beau se traiter d'idiote, revoir en détail tous ses entraînements du Mossad, nettoyer son arme, tâche qui d'habitude parvenait à la détendre dans quasiment n'importe qu'elle situation, elle restait… nerveuse.

Elle avait songé à appeler Tony, mais elle décida de ne rien faire. Pas la peine non plus qu'il se doute de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Vers midi elle se prépara elle-même un repas rapide. Tony et son restaurant avait intérêt à tenir leurs promesses…

Après avoir mangé, elle tenta sans succès de faire un peu de ménage dans son appartement. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas ça d'habitude, elle ne pouvait même pas se concentrer trente seconde, ses pensées déviant invariablement vers un tout autre sujet.

Quand elle constata dans un grognement rageur qu'elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer, elle décida de se préparer pour son rendez-vous. La au moins elle pourrait faire quelque chose. Elle commença par prendre une douche se qui lui permit de se détendre un peu. Elle passa ensuite à l'étape habillage. En arrivant dans sa chambre elle se regarda dans un miroir. Elle était habillée comme d'habitude, mais cela risquait de ne pas suffire pour un restaurant… Le jean était certes confortable, mais peu adapté aux circonstances. Le pull qu'elle portait lui plaisait bien par contre, mais avec une robe de soirée, cela ne serait pas terrible.

Elle allait ouvrir son armoire à la recherche de la robe adéquate quand on sonna à sa porte. Instinctivement elle regarda sa montre 18h30. Ce n'était pas encore Tony.

Elle traversa son appartement et ouvrit la porte. Elle se figea sur le seuil en constatant qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Tony.

Tony, avec une demi-heure d'avance.

Lui semblait prêt car il portait déjà un costume bleu foncé. Quand elle ouvrit la porte il retira ses lunettes de soleil et lui adressa un de ses sourires éblouissant dont il avait le secret.

- Tony, commença Ziva, tu ne devais pas me passer me prendre à 19h00?  
- Hum… Si, c'est bien possible, mais j'aime bien surprendre…  
- Bon, rentre, je vais m'habiller et…  
- … pas le peine, tu es… Tony laissa son regard parcourir Ziva de la tête aux pieds d'une manière assez explicite… parfaite, termina-t-il avec un autre sourire.  
- Pas de robe? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire complice.  
- Non… Allez viens on va être en retard, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Ziva eut juste le temps de fermer sa porte avant de suivre Tony jusqu'à sa voiture. Il démarra et pris le chemin du centre ville. Pendant le trajet, lui et Ziva ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et pourtant, la conduite de Tony demeurait infiniment plus sûre que celle de Ziva, et elle se promit de lui demander comment il faisait pour conduire comme ça sans regarder la route.

Bien qu'elle ne fît pas attention au trajet elle reconnut quand même le parking sur lequel Tony les arrêta et lui fit aussitôt la remarque.

- C'est le parking de ton appartement.  
- Oui, répondis Tony, ses yeux rieurs la faisant sourire  
- Et le restaurant?  
- Et bien comme promis, je t'offre le meilleur restaurant italien de toute la ville… ma cuisine.  
- Oh…impressionne moi, termina Ziva tandis qu'ils quittèrent la voiture pour prendre l'ascenseur.

* * *

_Domicile de Tony, quelques minutes plus tard_

Tony n'avait jamais parlé de ses talents de cuisinier, en fait quand elle y réfléchissait bien, Ziva se rendait compte que Tony ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui. Bien sûr, il se vantait d'étaler sa vie privée dès qu'il le pouvait, mais elle s'était rendue compte qu'en réalité peu de gens connaissait les secrets d'Anthony DiNozzo.

La seule personne qui semblait vraiment le connaître était Abby, et Ziva était persuadée qu'elle devait savoir bien des choses sur Tony que même Gibbs ignorait. Un jour elle devrait penser à interroger Abby. Pour le moment en tout cas, Ziva découvrait la cuisine de Tony. Et elle constata avec un peu de déception que même la sienne ne faisait pas le poids. Le repas que lui avait servi Tony était absolument divin.

Durant tout le repas, il se montra aux petits soins pour elle. Elle aurait presque crut qu'il voulait se faire pardonner quelque chose. Quoi, cela restait un mystère. Tony était assez complexe en réalité et parfois elle avait du mal à le suivre.

Après des pâtes digne des plus grands restaurants, le dessert, une somptueuse coupe de glace à la framboise, agrémentée de crème chantilly acheva de la convaincre de repasser diner plus souvent chez Tony. Durant tout le repas, ils avaient parlé, de tout et de rien, il lui avait semblé que Tony n'avait jamais été aussi détendu depuis plusieurs mois. Peut être cette affaire de La Grenouille l'avait- elle plus marqué qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Et elle aussi était plus détendue. Voir Tony aussi rayonnant avait un effet bénéfique sur elle aussi. Lorsque le repas fût fini, Tony débarrassa la table, en refusant l'aide de Ziva puis vint la retrouver. Elle avait pendant ce temps ouvert la baie vitrée, et était sortie sur le balcon qu'elle avait rêvé de visiter la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière elle, elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, le pull qu'elle portait était léger et le vent s'était levé.

Tu as froid Ziva?

Elle se retourna et lui sourit, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle aimait la façon dont il prononçait son prénom, la sonorité était chantante dans sa bouche, et ses yeux prenaient un éclat particulier. Elle fixa son regard dans le sien avant de répondre:

- Un peu… tu n'aurais pas une idée pour se réchauffer?  
- Peut-être bien… le sourire de Tony se fit complice.  
- Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête agent DiNozzo?  
- Hum… c'est possible officier David.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, mais restèrent désormais silencieux. Tony fit le premier mouvement et leva lentement ses mains jusqu'au visage de Ziva. Il écarta tendrement ses cheveux et déposa sa main contre sa joue. Ziva frémit. Doucement, du bout des doigts, il redessina les contours de son visage, s'attardant sur son oreille, puis ses doigts redescendirent vers ses lèvres qu'ils effleurèrent avec lenteur.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa son regard, ses yeux étaient devenus presque noirs. Il baissa à nouveau ses yeux vers les lèvres de Ziva et se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que les siennes les effleurent. Ziva pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Tony sur ses lèvres. Ce fut elle qui franchit les quelques millimètres les séparant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tony dans un baiser passionné.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, se regardant dans les yeux, se demandant presque ce qui allait suivre, puis finalement, retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les lèvres se joignant à nouveau dans un baiser furieux, elle en profita pour caresser se cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de faire ça? Beaucoup sans aucun doute et elle pouvait désormais le faire sans retenue. Tony gémit à ce contact.

Puis ce fut le tour de Ziva de lever son autre main vers le visage de Tony, elle la posa sur son visage, caressant cette peau qui l'hypnotisait depuis deux années. Elle suivit sa mâchoire avant de remonter vers son sourcil et de caresser sa joue. D'habitude si maître de lui, Tony semblait bouleversé par l'attitude de Ziva, peut être n'avait il jamais vu autant de sentiments transparaître dans le regard de la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Tony, fiévreux ne rompe le baiser, immédiatement réprimander par un grognement de Ziva.

- Je t'aime Ziva, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, et elle embrassa Tony comme elle n'avait jamais embrassé aucun homme auparavant avant de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Tony.

Ils se sourirent et Ziva se blottit dans les bras de Tony, posant sa tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu es formidable, continua Tony avec un sourire.  
- Toi aussi, lui répondis Ziva, tu…  
- Quoi, demanda Tony après que Ziva se soit interrompu avec un sourire.  
- Est-ce que c'est ton genoux ça? demanda Ziva.  
- Hum…non, répondis Tony, mais tu sais depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose avec toi… lui répondis Tony avec un sourire  
- Quoi donc, demanda Ziva, avec un sourire.  
- Tu te souviens de la page 57?  
- Oui, répondis Ziva.

Tony se redressa et l'embrassa. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Hum... voila. Suite et fin de la fic dans le prochain chapitre... n'oubliez pas une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez... 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas NCIS et je n'écris que pour divertir les gens et dans un but non lucratif._  
_

_Voila le dernier chapitre de la fic... histoire de la terminer sur une note d'espoir..._

_re-merci à tous les revieweurs. _

* * *

_Domicile de Tony, trois semaines plus tard_

Un rayon de soleil perça l'écran des volets et vint se poser directement sur le visage de Tony qui se réveilla presque aussitôt. Il allait s'étirer mais s'interrompis dans son geste avec un sourire. Dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes, lui et Ziva reposaient toujours sur son lit. Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Il regarda le joli visage de Ziva posé sur son épaule. Jamais il ne l'avait vu si paisible.

Il pencha la tête vers la gauche et regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Souriant, il écarta le soutien-gorge qui l'empêchait de voir l'heure et constata que bientôt ils devraient se lever… C'était aujourd'hui que Gibbs revenait d'Espagne, et il serait fort peu sage d'arriver en retard. Il caressa les cheveux de Ziva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Un petit grognement se fit entendre et bientôt, Ziva ouvrit les yeux, découvrant comme premières visions celles de Tony et un de ses sourires.

- Bonjour toi, murmura Tony en l'embrassant.  
- Shalom, répondis Ziva en lui rendant le baiser.  
- Il va falloir se lever…  
- Oh… Ziva enfouit sa tête un peu plus profondément dans l'oreiller.  
- Tu vois, j'ai déjà déteins sur toi…  
- …finalement, je n'ai plus très sommeil… répondis Ziva en souriant.  
- C'est facile ça…

_Section des bureaux, __deux heures plus tard_

Tony passa la porte de l'ascenseur et jeta un coup d'œil vers les bureaux, comme il s'y attendait, Gibbs était déjà là. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il ne semblait pas trop furieux. Tony continua son chemin… il jeta un coup d'œil à Ziva… mauvaise idée, le regard qu'elle lui lançait aurait fait fondre un iceberg… et s'avança vers le bureau de Gibbs où ce dernier jetait son gobelet de café vide dans sa corbeille.

Tony déposa le gobelet qu'il avait pris pour Gibbs et ce dernier leva la tête, lui jetant un regard dissuasif. Pourtant Tony insista:

- Salut patron, c'était bien l'Espagne?  
- …  
- Mouais…on dira que oui, continua seul Tony avec une grimace pendant que Gibbs pris une gorgée de café.

Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, jeta un regard à Ziva, et eu la satisfaction de la voir dissimuler un sourire derrière son écran. Quand Gibbs se leva, il eu un mouvement de recul. Mais ce dernier ne fit que passer, et Tony aurait juré voir un sourire sur son visage. D'ailleurs en montant l'escalier, Gibbs jeta:

- Merci pour le café Tony, et oui c'était pas mal…

Comme un enfant qui aurait reçu un compliment, Tony sourit en se tapant dans les mains. Il se tourna alors vers McGee.

- Alors le bleu, après trois semaines avec L.J. Tibbs, tu te sens comment?  
- Mieux que la directrice dans les prochaines minutes répondis McGee en grimaçant, et toi Tony, comment va ta copine, demanda McGee, ayant en tête de le mettre mal à l'aise…  
- Bof… répondis ce dernier avec un énorme sourire… on a rompu?  
- Non? répondis McGee, intrigué.  
- Si, mais ce n'est pas grave ça n'en valait pas la peine…  
- Je croyais…!?  
- …Si le bleu, continua Tony en évitant de regarder Ziva, je te garantis que ça n'en valait vraiment pas la peine… et pourtant, j'étais sur le point de lui offrir un superbe cadeau…  
- Quoi, demanda McGee, toujours intrigué par le comportement de Tony.  
- Ah ça elle ne le saura jamais… j'avais prévu de le déposer dans le tiroir de son bureau…

Tony retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et garda son regard fixé sur Ziva. Cette dernière ouvrit en tremblant son tiroir. Et faillit sursauter en y voyant un écrin et une enveloppe. Elle leva les yeux vers Tony… il n'aurait pas fait ça… quoique cela serait bien son genre… mais ce dernier continuait de l'observer. Rassemblant son courage, elle se saisit de l'écrin et l'ouvrit, vérifiant que personne ne pouvait le voir. A l'intérieur elle trouva un anneau en or, simple mais qu'elle trouva immédiatement magnifique. Elle le prit entre ses doigts tremblant et remarqua l'inscription à l'intérieur «Avec tout mon amour – AD».

Elle se saisit alors de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans bruit avant de lire la lettre qu'elle contenait. Une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle leva des yeux humides vers Tony, qui la regardait toujours mais semblait un peu plus stressé.

Elle se leva alors et quitta les bureaux. Tony la suivit d'un regard inquiet, avant de se lever à son tour. Il jeta un regard à McGee, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il prit la direction suivit par Ziva, priant pour ne pas avoir commis une erreur. Il la retrouva dans un recoin près des salles d'interrogatoires. Visiblement elle l'attendait.

- Tony!  
- Zee-vah, répondis ce dernier, d'un air innocent…  
- Quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu étais fou?  
- Euh… oui, il y a Gibbs, Abby… oh et Ducky, bien sûr mon père, et…  
- … Tony!  
- Désolé. Mais chaque chose que j'ai écris dans cette lettre, je le pense vraiment…  
- …  
- Euh normalement c'est là que tu dis oui ou non…

Pour toute réponse Ziva fondis dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Tony répondis au baiser avant de se détacher pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Ca veut dire oui? demanda Tony avec un sourire  
- Bien sûr, répondis Ziva, l'embrassant à nouveau.  
- Tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes.  
- Mon père n'approuvera pas… Gibbs non plus… constata Ziva.  
- On n'est pas obliger de leur dire quoi que ce soit…  
- J'aime ton idée…

* * *

_Banlieue de Washington, __deux mois plus tard_

- Ziva, c'est quoi cette bague que tu portes avec ton médaillon? demanda McGee remarquant l'objet brillant.  
- Un cadeau… répondit Ziva, évitant son regard  
- Un cad… Aïe! cria McGee en recevant une claque sur la tête.  
- Le bleu arrête de discuter et termine les prélèvements près de la voiture…  
- Tout de suite…  
- C'est bizarre, continua Tony une fois que McGee se fut éloigné et après avoir vérifié que Gibbs n'était pas dans le coin, j'ai la même, dit-il en sortant de sous sa chemise un anneau d'or au bout d'une chaîne…  
- Etrange en effet, repris Ziva en lui donnant un baiser furtif.

FIN

* * *

Voila c'est fini... pour cette fic... Bientôt un petit Oneshot Tiva et par la suite une fic plus longue sur laquelle je travaille...

En attendant... (vous vous doutez de ce que je vais écrire... )

Une petite review pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé la fic ?


End file.
